The spectacular expansion girl
by ZOMBIE REAPER
Summary: Katelyn gets exposed to radioactive water and weird things start to happen to her.
1. The spectacular expansion girl 1

"I'm sorry I'm late, Dr. Stanczyk!" Katelyn yelled as she sprinted into the laboratory. "I couldn't find my key to the apartment, and then I didn't get off at the right subway station and-"

"Don't worry about it, Katelyn." Dr. Stanczyk said humbly. "I know how busy you have been lately. We are just about to head into the field. Go ahead and grab your gear."

"It won't happen again, Doctor!" Katelyn said as she placed her backpack on a lab table.

"Oh, I'm sure it will." the doctor laughed.

Dependently late, Katelyn scrambled to get on her scuba gear. Today she and the doctor were boating out to the barrier reef just a few miles off the coast of New Jersey. Dr. Stanczyk and Katelyn's mother had been friends in college, which allowed Katelyn to work as a summertime assistant to Dr. Stanczyk. She wanted to be a marine biologist, just like him. Working as his assistant allowed her to have hands-on experience as one.

"I'll be out in the car, Katelyn!" the doctor said as he shut the lab door.

Katelyn hurried up behind him and shut the lab door. The drove for a few miles out of town until they reached the beach where the doctor's seaside lab was located. Grabbing only a few pieces of equipment, they entered the boat and began their journey.

"I received news that a passing cargo ship lost a box of material just outside the reef last night. I want to see if we can recover anything and how it has affected the marine life there." Dr. Stanczyk explained.

Reaching the reef, Katelyn could see some debris floating on the top of the water. She put on her flippers and stood up, ready to jump into the water. She tied her platinum blonde hair back into ponytail and dove in. Her graceful figure cut smoothly into the calm waters. With her oxygen mask on, she swam over towards the reef. There wasn't as many fish as there used to be. This confused Katelyn until she saw what lay by the reef.

Barrell upon barrell of nuclear waste lay spewed amongst the coral reef. Looking up, Katelyn could see the dead bodies of different fish species floating at the top of the water. The bright yellow barrels were scattered all over the ocean floor. Katelyn was about to go tell Dr. Stanczyk what she saw, when she swam too close to the reef. She sliced her arm on a particularly sharp section of coral. Her blood dyed the water around her a light red color as she grabbed her arm in pain. She swam back to the surface and informed the doctor of her discovery.

"Toxic waste?! Katelyn, get out of the water!" Dr. Stanczyk ordered. "We need to get out of here!"

Katelyn climbed back into the boat clutching her injury. She didn't want to tell the doctor in fear that he'd overreact about it. She always seemed to mess something up when they did field work. They arrived back at the lab and Katelyn bandaged it up quickly, then put on her hoodie, disguising the cut. After a few hours of documenting the accident, Katelyn grabbed her backpack and left.

"Good night, Doc!" she said in a hurry. "I'll see you next weekend!"

Katelyn entered her messy apartment and locked the door. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, the TV was still turned on, and a stack of dishes were left by the sink. Katelyn would clean it, but it'd only get messy again. She just didn't have the time. She walked into the bathroom and started the hot water for her bath. She took off her bright blue hoodie and dropped it to the floor. She unbuttoned her jean shorts and slid them down her smooth, curvaceous legs. Unhooking her bra and throwing it the floor, she revealed her quite large breasts. Finally taking off her panties, she stepped into the steamy, warm water.

Katelyn let out a moan of comfort as she slid slowly into the warm bath water. She looked at her arm to re-examine her cut when she noticed...it wasn't there. This took Katelyn by surprise. Wasn't there a very large slice in her arm just a few hours ago? There is no way it could have healed that fast! She was very worried about what may have happened to her after being exposed to the radioactive water in that area. She hadn't known what she was getting herself into!

She hadn't noticed it at first, but as she was relaxing in the water, Katelyn's thighs slowly started to swell up. Katelyn began to feel a little uncomfortable inside the tub, and she adjusted herself. To her surprise, her butt seemed a little bigger than she remembered. She reached down and gave it a gentle squeeze. It definitely felt a lot wider than it was this morning. All of a sudden, she felt very warm inside. It was a good, soothing feeling. She looked down at herself and her eyes widened. Her thighs had at least doubled in size. They were squishing against the sides of the bathtub. Her hourglass figure became even more exaggerated when Katelyn's already large breasts began to slowly fill up like two big balloons.

Katelyn reached up to grab them, squishing them to really feel what may be happening. Her breasts swelled up larger and larger, as her butt got rounder and bigger by the second. Katelyn didn't even notice, but the level of the water in the bathtub got lower and lower as this was happening. She quickly stood up and looked at herself. Her breasts had swelled to this size of two beach balls and her hips were quite huge. Even her belly had blown up a little bit, making Katelyn look very bloated. She felt heavier and very warm. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped at her swollen figure. Looking back at the bathtub, she noticed that only about a foot of water was left inside. Then it hit her...

She is absorbing the water.

Katelyn's smooth, bloated body was dripping with the warm bathtub water. She jiggled her breasts and could hear the sloshing of the liquid inside. She shook her hips and watched in the mirror as her ass jiggled back in forth. The steamy hot water had filled her body, and there was still more in the bathtub. She didn't quite understand how this was possible. Willing to experiment some more, she stepped her foot back in the tub, and felt the water soak into her body. Her breasts filled up faster and faster, become very very large, and her belly bloated outward, making her look quite pregnant. Soon enough, there was no water left in the bathtub, and Katelyn looked enormous. She panicked and called the doctor, explaining everything. The radioactive material. The cut on her arm. Her inflating figure. The water in the bathtub soaking into her body. Dr. Stanczyk requested that she come as quickly as she can.

Katelyn slammed the phone back down on the receiver and tried to put on her sweatshirt, but it would not fit over her enormous breasts. Even her panties started to rip as she pulled them up her giant thighs. Katelyn ran all around her apartment, swollen and completely naked, looking for something to wear. She finally found a hoodie large enough that could barely contain her massive figure. It was such a tight fit, Katelyn was had a hard time breathing. Her massive boobs stretched the hoodie so tightly, it would rip at any second. She also put on a pair of stretchy sweatpants that could contain her enormous hips. She simply had to go without the underwear. She grabbed her purse and left out the front door.

Leaving her apartment, Katelyn felt very exposed and very embarrassed of her giant figure. Luckily, nobody was inside the apartment complex at this time of night, but she was sure to encounter somebody on the streets. Walking briskly past an alleyway on the sidewalk, a voice yelled out from the darkness.

"Listen young lady," a masked figure said as he stepped towards her. "I don't want any trouble. Just hand over your purse."

Katelyn turned to look at the masked man, and he almost dropped his knife at the sight of her.

"Holy shit, girl!" he yelled. "What did you eat! You're huge!"

Katelyn ignored this insulting comment and spotted the knife in his hand. She backed up slowly, ready to bolt as fast as she could. She didn't even know how fast she could run in this given state.

"Hey pal," Katelyn said, standing up for herself. "I don't know who you are, but I don't have time for you. So just go on home, and you won't regret messing with me."

A little nervous about taking a stand in this form, Katelyn stood her ground. The masked figure approached her rapidly with his knife drawn. And as Katelyn raised her fist to fend off the crook...

WOOSH!

A jet stream of water blasted forward from Katelyn's arm. It smacked right into the masked figure's face, blasting him into the air and falling into a dumpster along side the alley. Katelyn slowly lowered her arm and looked at her hand. It was dripping with water, and the entire alleyway was soaked. The crook climbed out of the dumpster and ran for his life, stumbling along the way in his dripping wet clothes.

Katelyn also felt much lighter. She looked down and noticed that her breasts had significantly shrunken in size, and her hips were no longer swollen up. Her sweatpants felt very loose now and her sweatshirt fit comfortably. Then, it all came to her. Katelyn was gifted with some kind of power from that radioactive injury. She can absorb, hold, and expel water from her body. Just like a sponge! Katelyn couldn't help but smile at this spectacular discovery.

She climbed onto the next subway and made her way to Dr. Stanczyk to inform him of this incredible discovery.


	2. The spectacular expansion girl 2

"This is incredible." Dr. Stanczyk exclaimed as he looked at a sample of Katelyn's DNA under a microscope. "Absolutely astounding."

"Yeah, pretty spectacular." Katelyn said, still a little shaken up.

She lay sprawled out on one of the lab tables, playing with her hair. Her mind was overloaded with all these recent developments. One minute she was swimming in the ocean and now she had the power to fill up like a balloon. She still wore her loose blue sweatshirt and a very saggy pair of sweatpants that had been stretched to the maximum just a few hours earlier.

"I want to visualize it." Dr. Stanczyk requested. "Show me everything you can do."

"I don't know doctor," Katelyn replied. "This new ability still frightens me a bit. I don't even know how to control it. I don't even know what my limits are."

"I plan to assist you in your discoveries." Dr. Stanczyk insisted. "We can start small."

He pushed over a large bucket of water and instructed that Katelyn step into it. Nervous with every moment, Katelyn slowly put one foot into the bucket, and then the other. She concentrated, loosening her entire body and really tried to feel the water. The warm and steamy water moved into her body, slowly filling up her hips. She could feel is gushing through her. Her butt jiggled as it swelled up larger and larger, her hips growing wider by the second. All the while, the water level in the bucket dropped quickly until it was empty. Katelyn stood in a completely dry bucket with hips about a yard wide, and an ass the size of two exercise balls. She turned around and looked at her swollen bottom, shaking it to feel the water slosh around inside.

"Remarkable..." Dr. Stanczyk said, nearly speechless. "You managed to literally empty the bucket of water into your own body."

Katelyn felt a little embarrassed having the doctor take measurement of her new girth. He examined her all over. She adjusted her sweatpants, which had grown increasingly tight with her new size.

"And you said you could expel the water as well, correct?" Dr. Stanczyk asked.

"Yeah, I don't even know how that happened." Katelyn replied. "I just stuck my arm out when he charged at me and all the water just blasted forward."

"I want you try show me using this practice dummy." Dr. Stanczyk said as he rolled over a rubber mannequin. "Focus and try to hit the target."

Katelyn locked eyes with the rubber figurine. She extended one arm outward, but nothing happened. She clenched her hands into fists and tried very hard to push the water out. Only a few drips of water fell from her hand. She relaxed her body and let out a deep breath. She could feel the water inside of her and focused on sending it out. With one quick movement, she thrusted her fist forward and set a jetstream of water at the mannequin, knocking it across the room. Despite accomplishing her task, Katelyn could not stop the water and blasted it all over the laboratory, smashing several glasses and ruining important documents. Dr. Stanczyk ducked for cover.

"...well..." he said. "You sure do pack a punch. And you've learned how to use it. Just try and figure out how MUCH you use."

"Sorry about that, Doctor." Katelyn said sheepishly.

Her previously bloated figure had now returned to its normal, curvaceous self. The sweatpants became baggy again, and the water that had previously stretched out her massive was had been expelled all across the laboratory floor.

"Can you choose where the water fills you up?" Doctor Stanczyk asked as he vigorously attempted to save the wet documents from the floor.

"Umm...I'm not sure. I never really tried." Katelyn replied.

"Let's test it out!" Dr. Stanczyk insisted. This time, he attached a gardening hose to one of the laboratory's many sinks. "I'm going to see if you can absorb water from a moving source, as well as if you can direct it to certain body parts.

With that, he turned on the hose and blasted Katelyn with cold water. At first, she tried to defend herself, moaning in protest at the ice cold water the doctor was hosing her down with. Her sweatpants and sweatshirt became soaked with water. But then, Katelyn focused herself. She felt the water rush inside of her body. No longer did it fill the bucket she stood in, but she absorbed all the water in the bucket. Her belly began to round out, getting fuller and fuller by the second. It looked as if she had entered her ninth month of pregnancy. Still the water continued, filling Katelyn up every second as it streamed into her belly. It became heavier and rounder, sticking out nearly three feet in front of her. Katelyn wrapped her arms around her massive stomach, feeling the roundness and the cool water sloshing around inside. She poked it, feeling the liquid slosh back and forth. Dr. Stanczyk stood in pure amazement as he blasted the hose at her. Katelyn was swelling up like a giant water balloon. Her legs trembled to support her rapidly swelling belly.

"See if you can re-direct the water!" Dr. Stanczyk yelled over the sound of the hose.

With much focus, Katelyn was able to move the water from her belly into her breasts. With every passing second the water left her belly, slowly going down in size, and moved into her already large breasts, filling them up slowly with gallon upon gallon of icy cold water. Her sweatshirt became less tight from her massive belly, but once again stretched to contain her massive boobs. They swelled to the size of beach balls, jiggling as the water from the hose splashed between her cleavage. Eventually, her once massive belly had gone back to normal, and her breasts were no packed full of ice water. They drooped heavily until they began to get so tight, they simply rose up like two gargantuan water balloons. Her sweatshirt couldn't handle it anymore and began to rip at the sides. With one swift motion, her entire blue sweatshirt ripped clean off her body, and her massive breasts jiggled out freely. They were enormous and Katelyn had a hard time standing. They made her top-heavy, causing her to fall forward onto the ground. Her massive breasts squashed against the cold laboratory floor and Katelyn smacked into them. A few streams of water began to leak from her massive breasts.

"Please stop!" Katelyn requested, feeling the pressure build up inside her exercise ball shaped breast. Without a bra on, she felt quite embarrassed and exposed, helplessly rolling on the ground in front of Doctor Stanczyk.

"Quite sorry," Dr. Stanczyk said as he shut the hose off. "but I wanted to test your limits. How big CAN you get? From this experiment we've proven you can successfully fill up whichever body part you desire with your retained water. It is also blatantly obvious that your clothing will not stretch with you. Given a few hours, I will be able to design a suit that will stretch with you."

"That'd be nice..." Katelyn said as she looked at her ripped sweatshirt.

She couldn't even stand up due to the weight of her breasts. We quickly blasted the water out from her fists and relieved herself of her burden. A thin layer of water filled the laboratory floor as Katelyn sloshed her way to the closet and put on a scuba suit so she wasn't naked. The stretchy material of the scuba suit felt great on Katelyn's skin as it stretched along with her curves. This was the doctor's goal; to create a suit that will grow with Katelyn's body, never tear, and never stain with water.

"I've done it! The doctor shouted as he ran into the room clutching Katelyn's new suit. His eyes seemed deprived of sleep.

Katelyn had been dozing off on one of the lab tables with a blanket and pillow. She opened her tired eyes to see her new suit. I was a full body suit with a clear white color. Down the center of the shirt ran a large sky blue stripe. The boots and gloves were a matching sky blue color. Right across the chest of the suit was the letter "E" in bright yellow.

"E?" Katelyn asked. "Why is that there?"

"Katelyn, don't be frustrated when I tell you this, but you have been given a gift." Dr. Stanczyk said.

"Oh no..." Katelyn sighed. "Don't tell me-"

"That crook you knocked out last night? That was before you even knew how to control these powers!" he continued. "You are what this town needs. You can fight these criminals. You can make use of your gift and become something great. Please don't throw this chance away!"

Katelyn hadn't planned on entering the crime fighting business. She didn't know the first thing about the criminal mind. And she sure as hell wasn't getting to purposely place herself in the path of deadly criminals. She was just a college girl! But she looked at the doctor's face and saw his sincerity. She knew that this city needed a protector. She HAD been given a gift. That suit didn't just hold her figure in, it was a symbol that there was something more to her powers than just swelling up.

"Let's kick some ass." she said as she hopped up and grabbed the gleaming suit.

"Excellent." the doctor replied. "I'll be keeping you safe from inside the laboratory. I'll be your eyes and ears on the open streets. Anything you may need in the future can be supplied to you from here."

"Sounds like a plan, doc!" Katelyn replied as she stripped out of her scuba suit and into the her new outfit. "But seriously, what does the E stand for?"

"Well every good superhero needs a name." Doctor Stanczyk replied. "You will be 'Expansion Girl'."

"Well, it's nothing flattering, but it's not bad either." she replied, examining the golden E that stretched across her breasts.

"You should head home and get some sleep. Tomorrow night, we'll show this city who you are. We'll show them what you're made of. The state of New Jersey is about to meet The Spectacular Expansion Girl!"


	3. The spectacular expansion girl 3

Katelyn looked out the wide window of her apartment. She had a perfect view of the sun beginning to rise on the ocean's surface. Down below she could see the city streets. Above she spotted the tall buildings reaching to the clouds. Out there, hiding in the shadows, was a syndicate of crime lords and gang after gang of ruthless deviants. With new found inspiration from Dr. Stanczyk, she intended to use her water-absorbing powers for the forces of good and keep the streets safe.

She fell asleep still wearing the suit Dr. Stanczyk had given her. It was gleaming white with a large sky blue stripe running down the center. Her gloves and boots were also sky blue. Stretched across her chest was a golden "E" for Expansion Girl, which is the superhero name Dr. Stanczyk had created for her. She sure was grateful for all the doctor did for her. He made her this suit, helped her learn about her abilities, and inspired her to become an image of hope to this failing city.

Seeing no reason to show up to the laboratory today, she knew this was a good opportunity to get into shape. Dr. Stanczyk would understand if she skipped work today to prepare for tonight. She left her apartment and walked down to the gym and began a long and aggressive workout session. She got her body into the best physical shape that she had time for. As she was running on the treadmill, a breaking news report flashed onto the gym's television.

"Coming at you live from downtown Atlantic City, a robbery has just taken place at the Westgate Branch Bank on the corner of 5th and Main St. Three armed men have escaped in a grey Buick Century headed Northwest on Main Street. Officers are in pursuit now. Stay tuned as the events unfold."

Katelyn stopped running. This was her moment. Main Street wasn't too far from where she was now. She had her suit inside her gym bag. As quickly as she could she sprinted to the locker room and stripped out of her gym clothing. Her phone began to vibrate on the locker room bench.

"Yes?!" Katelyn gasped, trying to slip into the skin tight uniform.

"Katelyn!" Doctor Stanczyk exclaimed through the phone line. "Have you seen the local news? There has been a-"

"Yeah yeah, I know! A robbery at the Westgate!" Katelyn said quickly. She had finally slipped into her suit. "I'm in the suit and ready to go."

"Be careful out there, Katelyn!" the doctor ordered. "Those men are armed and dangerous! Get near some water quickly!"

Katelyn looked around in the locker room. The sink? No, that will take far too much time. The showers! It was going to have to do. She sprinted towards the nearest shower and turned on the hot water. It trickled down all over her and the powers began to activate. The water no longer hit the tiled floor but instead began to soak into Katelyn's breasts.

Her already large cleavage began to swell up full of hot, steamy water. The "E" on her uniform stretched wider as her breasts filled the suit. Larger and larger they grew until they became the size of two beach balls. Katelyn could feel the water churning and splashing around inside. The filled up so fast, Katelyn was actually taken by surprise. She could feel how huge they were becoming. To her surprise, Katelyn was able to hold them up. Maybe she really was connecting to her true powers. Her swelling breasts didn't weigh her down one bit. Katelyn squeezed them with her hands, feeling the water splash inside. Reaching the size of two giant exercise balls, Katelyn decided it was enough to get her started. Her breasts were absolutely massive and her suit still stretched to fit it all in. She darted out of the locker room as fast as she could, her breasts splashing up and down with every step.

Several other people in the gym turned in awe at the sight of Katelyn. Not only was her outfit a little ridiculous, but her breasts were MASSIVE. The jiggled in every direction as the water splashed around inside. Katelyn was amazed that she could even sprint with them, they must have weighed at least 100 lbs each. She smashed through the gym doors, her breasts pushing them open abruptly. She looked left and right, and began her pursuit of the criminals. She could hear the sirens in the distance. Several citizens on the street either ran away in fear from Katelyn, stopped to stare in pure amazement, or ducked for cover at the sight of this young girl with enormous breasts charging at them.

Katelyn dashed across the city streets, causing a few car accidents. Some were because she ran in front of moving vehicles. Others were because the drivers were distracted by her jiggling endowments. Making great time, Katelyn reached the side of Main Street. She looked far to her right and spotted the robber's vehicle speeding down at an incredible pace. Several police vehicles trailed behind it. Swallowing every ounce of courage she had, she stepped into the middle of the street. Face directly at a speeding vehicle, she slowly raised her arms.

"Not in my town..." she said as she blasted a quick jetstream of water at the speeding vehicle.

The force of the water smashed the front of the car and caused it to flip forward, landing on its roof. The windshield smashed all over the street and the sound of metal crunching pierced the silence of downtown Atlantic City. The only sound came from the roaring of the police sirens approaching the scene. Several officers got out of the police cars and pointed the guns at both the robber's vehicle and Katelyn.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Katelyn said, raising her hands. "I'm one of you guys! I helped stop the robbers!"

Several of the officers stared at Katelyn with a look of confusion on there face. They lowered their weapons, realizing this college girl in tights didn't pose a threat. Suddenly, one of the robbers from the wrecked car managed to climb out and took off running. Two police officers bolted after him.

"Stop that man!" one officer shouted.

Katelyn joined the race as well, sprinting as fast as she could after the robber. They ran off the street and into a neighborhood area. Katelyn bolted through several backyards, attempting to cut off the robber from down the road. As they approached the beach, Katelyn took a shortcut towards the water. She would need to fill up before she ran into combat. It was a small beach that was very close to downtown. In the distance she could see the robber darting down the street past the beach. Katelyn quickly jumped into the water.

The ocean water quickly began to fill up Katelyn's thighs. They bloated outward, giving her bottom quite a voluptuous shape. The fabric of her suit stretched to contain her swelling body. She stumbled back and forth a bit, trying to keep her balance as her massive hips jiggled. Her butt was so large and round, quickly filling with gallon upon gallon of cool seawater. The robber was quickly approaching, gaining speed as he ran downhill across the coast. Katelyn was quite pear-shaped, getting extremely full of cold water. Her thighs were enormous and the suit still stretched to hold all of it in. Not only were her hips wide, but her belly was starting to fill up too. It stretched outward getting wider and wider. She looked as if she had swallowed a giant beach ball! Still pumping full of water, Katelyn's belly grew to an enormous size. With enough to get the job done, she sloshed forward, her gigantics hips jiggling with every step. Her butt rhythmically bobbing up and down in a swaying motion as she stepped out onto the beach. Her belly was so tight and so full, she could feel the cold seawater churning inside of her. She extended one hand and blasted a quick stream of water directly at the robber's body, forcing him to fly through the air at an incredible rate. He smashed through the doors of small sea shack. Debris scattered everywhere. Katelyn ran over to the shake, her butt still sloshing full of water.

"Hey buddy," Katelyn said, standing heroically with her bloated figure. The sun gleamed of her enormous belly. "Things aren't looking too great for you right now. So why don't you just put your hands where I can see them?"

The criminal smirked from behind the shadows. He moved a beam of wood off from his body and stood up. He slowly raised his thick, tattooed arms...

"I'm not done running yet..." he said mysteriously as he reached to his side and grabbed a pistol.

It all happened so fast. Katelyn gasped upon the sight of that silver, sparkling pistol. The gunshot echoed for an eternity in her mind. The bullet whizzed forward, straight at her gigantic, water filled belly. And in a split second, the bullet merely bounced right off of her. It hit her directly in her bloated stomach and pinged off in a different direction, making a hole in the shack's roof as it sailed away. Katelyn still was in shock, as was the robber. She just deflected a bullet with her belly. The criminal looked at his gun, and then at the swollen girl.

"Wrong move." Katelyn said.

She blasted every last bit of water she had in her directly at the criminal. He was forced up against the wall, then fell into a pile of various poolside equipment. With the criminal unconscious on the ground, Katelyn turned around stepped back onto the sunny beach. Police were scattered everywhere, a news helicopter flew overhead, and the sirens of several police cars wailed and flashed from the side of the street. A few officers ran into the shack and apprehended the criminal. Several news reporters approached Katelyn.

"Just...who are you?" said a young reporter with a microphone held to Katelyn's face.

"...Expansion Girl." she said proudly as the "E" across her still swollen chest glistened in the evening sun. "New Jersey's newest hero."

Katelyn's figure was on every news channel. Footage of her shooting water at the running criminal played on CNN. Her interview on the beach was the highlight of every evening talk show. A still photo of her bloated figure was on the front page of the paper. She was a hero. A water-retaining symbol of hope for the people of New Jersey.

"Excellent work out there, Katelyn!" Dr. Stanczyk shouted as he rewinded the evening news over and over again. "Quite a marvelous introduction!"

"It just kinda, happened." Katelyn said.

She was still thinking about how she reflected that bullet. She had more abilities than she had even imagined. Maybe getting out into the field and using her powers to their utmost potential was the fastest way to learn what they were all about.

Throughout the course of the next few weeks, Katelyn was at the scene of every crime, putting a stop to criminals with her gargantuan breasts and water blasts. Bank robberies, high speed chases, street crime, and anything she could catch in time to put a stop to villainy. Expansion Girl became the new mascot for the New Jersey Fire Department, and a leading member of the team. She would receive a pager call from the firehouse and rush to the station. Filling up with water from the firehouse, she could more accurately direct the flow of her water than any other firefighter could.

Katelyn discovered more and more about her abilities while pursuing criminals. Not only could she deflect bullets when she was full with enough water, but she could also use her body as a trampoline. She could scale from rooftop to rooftop by bouncing on her own bloated belly. And it wasn't just water that she could absorb. After a nasty run-in with a street gang near an apple juice factory, her last resort was filling up with the sweet and sugary liquid. She really could absorb any liquid she wished.

Doctor Stanczyk kept a file folder of information on his laptop. This contained everything the duo had discovered about Katelyn's powers, how she obtained them, what exactly their limits are, and...their weakness.

During one of her daring rooftop adventures, Katelyn stumbled and sprained her ankle. Going to the hospital to have it examined, Katelyn fainted during her X-ray. Doctors scrambled to figure what the matter was. To their bewilderment, they discovered Katelyn lost control of her muscles and became light-headed when she was in the presence of lead. That material forced Katelyn to lose all control of her powers. This information would remain secret on Dr. Stanczyk's laptop.

The date was rapidly approaching on which Katelyn was to be honored inside town hall by the governor of New Jersey and citizens of Atlantic City. Little did Katelyn know that a great evil waited for her arrival. Limits will be tested and a great terror is about to arise.


	4. The spectacular expansion girl 4

"Alright, Katelyn..." the young blonde said to herself in the bathroom mirror. "Don't get nervous now!"

Conversations from the dining hall were audible as Katelyn paced back and forth in the quite elegant Town Hall women's restroom. Her sparkling blue dress glistened with every step she took. It was quite revealing, but incredibly lovely as well. Her platinum blonde hair was styled and her beautiful face laden with makeup for the occasion. Tonight, she was to be honored in front of the citizens of Atlantic City and the governor of New Jersey.

She had spent the past couple of hours socializing with very important people, none of which she even recognized. All of them were impressed by her numerous abilities and selfless acts of protecting the city. All she really could do was nod and say "thank you". Her longtime friend and partner, Doctor Stanczyk, did most of the talking for her.

Katelyn ran her hands under the bathroom sink. Like she knew it would, the water simply absorbed itself into her body and slowly began to fill up her breasts. Katelyn thought they could be a little fuller before she went onstage. Her cleavage rapidly stretched the seams of her dress as her bloating boobs busted outward. She didn't really need to swell up her already large breasts, but she knew it would make some men drool.

She left the restroom and took her seat next to Doctor Stanczyk at dinner table. The governor and his wife had also been sitting at the table, but the governor had gotten up to present his speech. Katelyn felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Well ladies and gentlemen," the governor said dictatorially, "I'd like to begin tonight's recognition. Let me tell ya folks, I've spent the past couple of hours just sitting down and talking to this incredible woman. She really is just the sweetest girl. The citizens of Atlantic City should be proud to call her one of their own."

The audience applauded. Katelyn blushed as she shrunk into her seat.

"The amount of courage and bravery exemplified by this young girl should be a reminder to us all of how one person can make a difference. This city is on the path to great success with her watching over us. And with that, let me introduce to you, Katelyn Eriksen! Also known as Expansion Girl!"

Again, the crowd roared with applause. Everyone in the dining hall stood and clapped for Katelyn. She nervously made her way to the center stage and smiled at the audience. The governor shook her hand and presented her a large golden plaque. She was given the Citizen of the Year Award and large sum of money from the government as a reward for her services and incentive to continue.

After giving an awkwardly written speech to the anxious crowd, Katelyn returned to the dinner table and burried her face in her hands. She wasn't really the best public speaker.

"You did good, kid." Doctor Stanczyk said as he wrapped his arm around her. "You've got a real talent, and huge heart. That's all that counts."

BLACKOUT.

It happened instantly. Darkness consumed the entirety of Town Hall. People began to scream and cry for help. The sounds of glass smashing against the ground echoed everywhere as people ran into one another and bumped into tables in the pitch black room.

A few guests had managed to reach the front doors and shook violently on the handles. They pounded their fists, hoping that someone could hear them. Many other guests checked the other doors in the room.

"They're all locked!" someone shouted.

"We're trapped!"

"HELP!"

"This can't be good..." Dr. Stanczyk sighed.

"I'll check it out." Katelyn said as she dashed into the darkness. "I knew I should've brought the suit..."

Katelyn returned to the women's restroom. It was still pitch black but she was able to make her way to the sink. She quickly turned on two sinks and placed both hands underneath them.

Warm water began to fill up Katelyn's body. She could feel it swelling up inside of her belly. Her butt jiggled as gallon upon gallon of water bloated her up. The weight of the liquid made her feel quite heavy. The sparkling evening dress grew increasingly tight around her enormous body. Her butt got rounder and rounder, both cheeks swelling to the size of beach balls. Her belly had gained an enormous amount of liquid. She widened her stance to make more room for her rapidly growing size. As this was all happening, Katelyn forgot one minor detail...

RIP!

The seams along the side of her sparkling blue dress began to tear rapidly. The tight dress was not made to contain her massive girth. Katelyn had little time to stop it before the entire dress ripped off of her. It fell to the floor in shreds, leaving Katelyn in nothing but a bra and underwear.

"Cheap dress..." Katelyn sighed. "This is embarrassing."

Figuring nobody would care if she fought crime in the dark without any clothes on, she continued to swell up. Her bra stretched to contain her incredibly huge breasts. Her underwear was wrapped tight around her gigantic ass. Feeling the pressure build up inside of her and the certainty that time was of the essence, she turned off the faucets.

She took wide steps, waddling into a better position. The water sloshed up and down inside of her. It felt warm and steamy, making her feel quite comfortable. She faced the outside wall of the restroom and focused all of her energy. With one quick motion, she sent a massive blast of water at the solid stone wall. Light instantly filled the bathroom as Katelyn successfully destroyed a large hole for her escape. The remaining water inside of her still managed to keep her breasts and butt expanded to a quite bountiful size. With nothing but her underwear and bra, she sprinted outside, jiggling with every step.

As Katelyn slipped into night, searching for the source of the recent terror, the main dining hall began to fill with a grey mist. Smoke quickly filled the entirety of the room. This was not smoke however, it was knockout gas. Every guest present in Town Hall dropped to the floor, either unconscious or drowsy.

Katelyn had managed to return to the seaside laboratory. Upon entry however, she looked upon an entirely ransacked room. Papers were scattered all over the floor, chairs flipped over, shelves toppled, puddles in the middle of the room, and wires dangling through the ceiling. It was as if a tornado had spun right through the lab. Everything was destroyed. Katelyn and the Doctor had been robbed.

She quickly searched everywhere for her suit and was relieved to find it inside the closet where she left it. She did NOT want to fight crime in her underwear for the rest of the night. She slipped her legs in the suit first, pulling it up around her swollen thighs. It was quite a challenge to get it around her bloated butt; jumping up and down to try and force it up. Every part of her body jiggled with water as she pulled up the stretchy spandex suit. She had to stuff her exercise ball-sized boobs inside. Once it was fully on her, the previous strains of tight clothing seemed to vanish as the specially-made spandex suit stretched nicely around her swollen figure.

Katelyn was baffled as to why the laboratory was robbed. It had to have taken place while she and the Doctor were present at the Town Hall. And why had they not taken the suit? Clearly, these were not everyday vandals that wanted to get ahold of something obvious. These must have been professionals who were after something else...

The laptop.

Sure enough, it was missing. Panic swept over Katelyn, Whoever had possession of that laptop had access to the most top secret information from all of Katelyn and Doctor Stanczyk's discoveries. That laptop had everything and anything about her.

The doors of the laboratory burst open as Katelyn sprinted out onto the streets of Atlantic City. This was not good. Somebody knew more than they should, and the people inside Town Hall are in danger. Her breasts jiggled side to side as her ass cheeks bounced rhythmically.

Her attempt to save the day, however, was cut short by a black van that drove straight into her. Katelyn instantly hit the front of the van and was knocked to the ground. Luckily, her bloated butt had made itself a cushion for her landing. Still delirious, Katelyn stood and prepared to battle, but was apprehended by two masked men from behind. Her arms were bound behind her back, and a strand of duct tape placed over her mouth. Katelyn wriggled and fought, trying to break free, but the men released knockout gas into the air, sending her down to her knees, unconscious.

Katelyn's eyes slowly began to open. She was staring up at a solid metal ceiling. She could hear people talking around her. She looked around and saw that she had been strapped to a table. Her arms and legs spread wide apart, in a star-like formation. She attempted to break free, using all her strength to tear away from the table, but she was bound down...with lead shackles.

Examining her body, Katelyn could see that all the water she previously held was gone. She was once again her regular, curvaceously fit self. She began to breathe rapidly. She felt empty inside, her entire body growing weak. The lead shackles that bound her to this table were making her body ill. She had no control of her powers anymore. It was like a poison coursing throughout her body.

"Ah, I'm glad you're awake!" a voice giggled. "The fun part is just about to start!"

All of a sudden, the table began to tilt forward. Katelyn could now see everyone standing around her. She could also the that she was being held within an enormous warehouse of some sort. Several television screens were also hanging on the walls. They depicted flashing news reports, live from the Town Hall.

"I'm glad I've finally gotten a chance to meet you, Expansion Girl!" the young woman giggled. "You always seemed like such a polite young lady on the television, I just couldn't wait to finally see you in person!"

"Wh-where...am I?" Katelyn said, completely drained of energy. "Who...are you?"

"I'm glad you asked!" the ecstatic young woman yelled. "Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Veronica Valentine!"

This woman speaking to Katelyn stepped closer, giving Katelyn a good chance to see her. She was quite beautiful. Her most distinct feature of course was her bright pink hair, cut at shoulder length. She wore a tight black leather outfit that stretched around her marvelous figure. She also appeared to be quite young, maybe a few years older than Katelyn. Her face beamed of youth; her green eyes sparkling underneath the fluorescent lights.

"I don't believe we have yet to have the pleasure of meeting one another." Veronica continued. "You see, my daddy is Victor Valentine. Does he sound familiar?"

"No..." Katelyn said, struggling.

"Ah, but I'm sure you've met his men before!" Veronica exclaimed. "My daddy is the leader of the East Coast Mafia. He runs all the crime around here. White-collar, blue-collar, underground, undercover, everything! And recently, you've been putting quite a dent in his plans!"

It baffled Katelyn as to how this clearly vile woman could both sound and look so cheerful and pleasant.

"At first, my daddy didn't know what to do. You're such a special little girl!" Veronica laughed. "But he really needed you out of the way. So I asked him... "Daddy! Can I take care of Expansion Girl!?" And just like that, he gave me everything I needed to remove you from our lives forever!"

Veronica motioned towards an immense water storage unit. It nearly filled an entire half of the warehouse. From the side of it lay a large hose. Several henchman stood in a line behind Veronica as she strut from Katelyn's table over to the nozzle of the hose.

"It's really nothing personal..." she said as she picked it up. "You seem like a sweet young gal. I bet we could've been friends even! But I reeeeeeaaally want to impress my daddy. And you just had to get in the way! But oh well, we can put that behind us."

Veronica began to strut back towards the table. Katelyn's eyes widened. She could already envision the oncoming doom.

"It was simple really!" she said as she placed the hose into Katelyn's mouth. "All those important political figures in one building? I'm saving my daddy a TON of work!"

Katelyn saw a large digital clock mounted on the warehouse wall. It read30:00.00

A henchman pressed a button on his remote control, and the clock immediately began to start counting down.

"All those people are helpless inside that building. Just half an hour and KABOOM!" the pink-haired girl giggled. "The police can't even get inside! I've placed a barrier around the entire building. Because you see Katelyn...you aren't the only girl who'sspecial."

Veronica demonstrated her ability, quickly constructing a circular shield made of pink energy. It instantly vaporized. She then made a giant dome-shaped pink shield around herself.

"I was given the power to create impenetrable energy fields at will." Veronica said with a smile. "Because my daddy gets me whatever I want."

With that, Veronica strut back to the large water container and turned the giant metal valve, letting thousands of gallons of water to start flowing its way into Katelyn.

"Bye bye, Expansion Girl!" Veronica giggled as she and her henchmen left the building in their vehicles. "It was nice meeting you! Have fun without me!"

She blew a kiss in Katelyn's direction and jumped onto a motorcycle set for downtown Atlantic City. Katelyn was left alone in the warehouse with a ticking clock, news reports flashing on the television screen, and hose in her mouth that was determined to fill her until she was full...or worse.

The water began pumping itself into Katelyn's body. Her mouth filled with water and all she could do was swallow it. She had absolutely no energy left to push the nozzle out of her moth. The jet stream of water quickly blasted its way inside of her. Her belly began to swell up, looking more pregnant by the second. It rounded out quite nicely as the water churned and splashed inside of her.

Katelyn had no powers. She could not control this water. There was no way she could force it out of her or even redirect it into certain part of her body. She was left completely helpless, strapped to the table with lead shackles. She felt weak and numb. Nothing to do but let it all fill her up. The water began to explore her body, filling up her ass cheeks. She felt herself rise up on the table as her round bottom bloated outward. Gallons upon gallons of water were being forced inside of the poor, helpless blonde.

Her legs began to spread outward even further on the table as her midsection continued to swell with water. Without any hesitation, her breasts began to expand with water as well. The mountainous breasts filled up like two enormous water balloons, growing outward in every direction. Her stretchy white suit still managed to hold in her massive body. The "E" on her chest was stretched so wide, it barely resembled anything anymore.

The table began to make unpleasant sounds as it tried to hold up Katelyn's incredibly heavy body. The sounds of metal bending and snapping echoed throughout the warehouse until...

SMASH!!

The table was crushed into a heap of metal scraps scattered across the floor. The lead shackles broke free and Katelyn was blasted forward. She landed on her front-side with a sploosh sound and jigged like jelly. She rolled forward on top of her head, and then on to her backside (or what used to be her backside). Katelyn was a near complete sphere. Her legs had stretched so widely apart, that eventually her legs lifted up off the ground. Her arms were sucked into her ever-increasing body. Still the water pushed its way into Katelyn, pumping faster and faster.

Katelyn moaned in fear and pleasure. She couldn't understand the emotions she was having. She was helpless on that warehouse floor, filling to the brim with thousands of gallons of water. But still, she felt this amazing sense of ecstasy. She wasn't sure if this was from the lead poisoning her, a side-effect from the radioactive water that gave her these powers, or if this was something she was always sexually attracted to.

Her body began to moan and creak was it reached unimaginable sizes. The ceiling of the warehouse seemed to get closer and closer by the second. That clock on the wall continued to count down. Katelyn was very scared of what was going to happen. Was this it? Had she been beaten? What a strange way to go...

She was absolutely massive. An indescribable proportion of magnitude. Her breasts were like giant mounds of jiggly, fleshy water balloons, tightly clung by the stretching spandex suit. Small holes and tears began to appear in the Doctor said was an "indestructible outfit" (which is clearly bullshit).

Her head sunk into her swelling body, much like her hands and feet were being sucked into her swelling girth. She had become a giant water ball in a white and blue suit. Her shining blonde hair was tossed about her head in a mess. Her cheeks still puffy and filled with the continuing stream of water. The ceiling was only a few feet from touching her. She had to way a couple of tons at least. Her body almost 40 feet in diameter. The water just continued to slosh around inside of her, determined to make this girl explode. Katelyn closed her eyes. She could feel it. This was it.

Just then, the hose was yanked from Katelyn's mouth. It slid down the front of her mountainous sphere of a body and smashed onto the cold cement floor. Katelyn was saved! She was still all in one piece...one...giant piece. But who?

"I see you've been stockpiling up, eh Katelyn?" Dr. Stanczyk said. "That's no good for your figure. I think I'll prescribe you with a diet plan."

"Doctor!..." Katelyn gasped.

"Don't speak!" Doctor Stanczyk exclaimed. "Save your energy! I'm going to get those bracelets off of you!"

Like he promised, the Doctor was able to climb around Katelyn's massive body and remove the lead bracelets. Katelyn felt the energy slowly returning to her.

"I need...to get this water out of me..." Katelyn said, panting from the pressure inside.

"Not just yet! Wait till you see what Veronica has done to the town!" the Doctor explained. "She and her men have set downtown Atlantic City on fire! The whole main square is going to burn down!"

"What can I do?!" Katelyn exclaimed. "I can't even move!"

And on that note, hundreds of citizens came rushing into the warehouse. Nearly everyone from downtown Atlantic City came to push Katelyn to the battlefield. They gathered behind her and pushed with all their might. Slowly, Katelyn's massive sphere body began to roll forward. The water churned and sloshed inside of her. Her head went around and around. She felt hundreds of little hands pushing on her from behind, rubbing her and pressing against her. Again, the strange emotions arose and Katelyn felt a strange sexual attraction to her current state.

Out of the warehouse and rolling quickly down the street, the people of Atlantic City rolled their hero to the main square, where she came to a slow halt. And with every amount of energy she had within her, she screamed as thousands of gallons of water expelled from her body and doused everything within a mile radius. It was an incredible sight. Water poured from the sky, dousing all the flames on every single building. All the citizens below were drenched in water but cheered for Katelyn's victory. It continued to lightly rain even as the young blonde girl collapsed onto the ground, panting for breath.

The citizens rushed to save her. They lifted her up and cheered as they carried her away. Katelyn was beat and battered, but she wasn't done yet. Veronica Valentine was still out there, and Town Hall was in danger. She clambered off of the citizens and began to sprint towards oncoming peril that was Town Hall.

She still had some water left inside of her. Just enough to do what she needed to do. As the reached Town Hall she saw the large pink energy dome encasing it. With another furious blast of water, she shot a jet of everything she had left at the dome. The force of her blast had managed to shatter it. Numerous guests from inside began to run out, screaming in fear. Katelyn sprinted inside and began her search for the bomb.

Where was it.

Anywhere.

Time is running out.

30 SECONDS.

During Katelyn's search she stepped on a squeaky spot in the floor. She stopped and swiftly kicked through the floorboards. There it was. The bomb. 23 seconds left to wind down until destruction. Katelyn grabbed it and ran outside. She dashed towards the nearest beach and ran into the ocean. She swam with all her might until she couldn't swim anymore. She filled her breasts up with the largest swig of water she could handle, through the bomb into the air, and blasted it skyward.

KAAABOOOM!!!!

Fire light the sky and small debris rained into the ocean. The water's surface was illuminated by the glowing ball of flames. Katelyn let out a deep sigh of relief as she fell back and began to float on the water's surface...

Katelyn was awarded a Medal of Heroism and recognized in front of the President of the United States. A bronze statue of her in the Expansion Girl costume was erected in the center of Atlantic City Square.

Veronica Valentine is still at large. Absent from the disaster scene during Katelyn's heroic efforts, no one knows of her current whereabouts.

Doctor Stanczyk was begun work on a more durable outfit for Katelyn after realizing that his previous suit did not meet his expectations. He continues his research as a marine biologist as well as helping Katelyn on the side with any necessary equipment and information.


End file.
